


We don't talk about mermaids

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bigotry, Cliche, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen, Homophobic Language, I mean it's all about subtext, I think it's all, Incubus Sam Winchester, Italiano | Italian, No-homo, Non-Graphic Violence, Old Ladies, One Shot, Police, Some Fluff, Subtext, There's a shitty police man, but Sam is not a damsel in distress, dean is a hero, slighty H/C, sorta - Freeform, well sorta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Rivelare all'anziana e bigotta signora di essere fratelli giusto poche ore prima di venir assaliti da un incubus con le sembianze di Sam può non essere stata un'idea intelligente."





	

Rivelare all'anziana e bigotta signora di essere fratelli giusto poche ore prima di venir assaliti da un incubus con le sembianze di Sam può non essere stata un'idea intelligente.

*****

L'incubus troneggia su di lui; la luce alle sue spalle proietta un'ombra minacciosa che sembra riempire la stanza.

La sua mano gli risale il fianco, languida, bruciante; il petto _di Sam_ vibra di una risata roca e Dean la sente riverberare nel punto in cui i loro corpi si toccano. La porta alle sue spalle non gli offre via di fuga -un conato gli sale alla gola.

Il suo sguardo guizza alla donna riversa sul divano, immersa in un sonno profondo.

La bocca dell'altro, piegata in un sorrisetto divertito, gli si avvicina all'orecchio e la frase seguente giunge come un sospiro caldo contro il lobo. “All'inizio pensavo di prendere le tue sembianze. Dopotutto, alla vecchia piacevate entrambi… ma quello che puzza più di tutti di desiderio represso, qui, sei proprio tu. Da quanto tempo non ti diverti un po'? Un uomo ha bisogno di sfogarsi...” insinua in una voce bassa e suadente che non collega a Sam -non credeva nemmeno fosse in grado di produrre un tono così pieno di promesse.

“Sei disgustoso… e pure della parrocchia sbagliata, se vuoi saperlo” Dean trova la forza di replicare, ma la sua voce è sottile e strozzata, pregna di tensione. Non riesce a guardare in faccia la creatura. “Un paio di mani sono pur sempre un paio di mani… Lasciati andare, dai… Ho tanta fame, Dean. Non vorrai certo che mangi quella vecchiaccia, adesso che ci sei tu...”

Il suono della sua voce è così _sbagliato_.

Rabbrividisce, serrando gli occhi... e poi scatta in avanti con quanta più forza possibile. L'impatto tra le loro teste è così potente da tramortirlo per un attimo; Sam è sempre stato una testa dura, e il suo _doppelgänger in calore _non sembra fare eccezione.__

**Il giorno prima**

“Gli incubus sono creature prive di un'anima, mosse solo dalla fame di lussuria” conclude Sam, chiudendo il portatile e prendendo un sorso dalla sua lattina. Dean alza le sopracciglia con fare evocativo. “Praticamente degli zombie sessuomani!” Alla sua brillante battuta segue solo il silenzio, così prosegue “e quindi cosa fanno, se ne vanno di casa in casa alla ricerca di _sogni bagnati_?”

Suo fratello sorseggia ancora la birra prima di rispondere, alzando le spalle. “Pare che i sogni non li soddisfino granché… preferiscono la loro _preda_ sveglia e partecipe. Di solito attraggono le vittime con l'aspetto più seducente per loro e poi si nutrono.”

“Aspetta, come le sirene?” Dean si morde la lingua, ma ormai è troppo tardi. Vige un divieto silenzioso sull'argomento - _non si parla delle sirene, punto._ Sam non dà segno di essersene accorto. “Non proprio. È più simile ad un mutaforma… prende l'aspetto di una persona che la vittima trova attraente e quando questa cade in un sonno profondo, la nasconde da qualche parte per tenerla come _spuntino di riserva_ … poi passa al piatto principale.”

“Inquietante” è il suo stringato riassunto.

*****

Riesce a riaversi in tempo per agguantare l'oggetto ai piedi del letto; tenendo premuto l'incubus contro il pavimento, là dove l'impatto l'ha fatto finire, fa scivolare più veloce possibile la cintura di castità lungo le gambe lunghissime, _sia dannato quel fenicottero di suo fratello_. È appena troppo stretta, in legno d'arancio bagnato in acqua di sorgente -Dean non vuole pensare all'assurdità della situazione.

“Buonanotte, principino.” Si concede un ghigno soddisfatto. Il corpo sotto di lui comincia a perdere consistenza, sfumando in una nube gassosa dai contorni indefinito per poi svanire nell'aria, lasciandosi dietro la gabbia di legno. L'attimo dopo, Sam irrompe nella stanza, il segno della moquette impresso sulla guancia ed i capelli spettinati.

La vecchia signora si risveglia mentre Sam sta ispezionando la sua fronte. Si porta le mani alle labbra, sgomenta, poi si fa il segno della croce una, due volte. Il suo sguardo sconvolto rimane fisso su Sam e Dean per tutto il tempo. Prima che riescano a capire cosa sia successo, la donna li ha già messi alla porta.

Bel ringraziamento per averle salvato la vita...

*****

Quella sera, Dean festeggia la caccia riuscita con più bicchieri di quanti possa ricordare. Anche Sam beve parecchio.   
È un piacere vederlo ridere per una sciocchezza qualsiasi, una volta tanto -siano lodate le sbronze allegre.

Una volta tornati in hotel, riescono a trascinarsi fino alla loro stanza fino a crollare entrambi sul letto più vicino alla porta, troppo distrutti per pensare di spostarsi. Non è come se non sia mai capitato loro di dividere lo stesso letto -gli arti di Sam non erano ancora così spropositati, ma nessuno dei due trova la forza di lamentarsi.

La mattina dopo, a svegliarli è il suono di qualcuno che bussa alla porta. Dean si gira dall'altra parte tirandosi le coperte sulla faccia, ma il rumore si fa solo più insistente. Strascicando i piedi, si decide ad aprire la porta.

L'effetto sorpresa è l'unico vantaggio che gli sbirri possano avere su due cacciatori, pur in preda ai fumi dell'alcool, ma basta perché si ritrovino in manette prima di riuscire a svegliarsi del tutto. Dean urla, scalcia, addirittura morde nel tentativo di liberarsi, di voltarsi per vedere cosa stiano facendo a suo fratello. La testa gli pulsa, lo stomaco minaccia di rovesciare il suo contenuto sugli stivali rinforzati dell'uomo.

Il viaggio dura un'eternità.

Non appena vengono liberate dalle manette le mani di Dean sono già lì, premute sul viso di suo fratello, ad inclinargli il mento per controllare l'ematoma che vi è appena spuntato -ha lottato più di lui, arrivando a farsi male da solo.

“Dean-” Sam protesta debolmente, lanciando un'occhiata alla guardia al di fuori della cella, ma la sua postura rimane rilassata, il busto proteso verso di lui in maniera quasi inconsapevole -quando sono in pericolo, avvicinarsi uno all'altro è una reazione spontanea.

 _Incesto_. La vecchiarda frustrata che hanno salvato dall'incubus li ha denunciati per incesto e aggressione, in quest'ordine. Gliel'hanno spiegato i poliziotti durante il viaggio verso la centrale; si tratta di una sistemazione provvisoria, prima del processo e del trasferimento in una vera e propria prigione. Potete sognarvi che vi terranno insieme, dopo, hanno sibilato loro senza guardarli in faccia.

_Di tutti i crimini di cui avrebbero potuto essere accusati…_

Certo, è consapevole che la maggior parte dei fratelli non si considerino quasi uno l'estensione dell'altro, _Samanddean_... ma la maggior parte delle persone non ha certo vissuto una vita come la loro, né ha accanto un fratello come il suo.

“Che si fottano. Non devo dimostrare niente a nessuno.”

Sam allunga una mano e gli stringe la spalla. “Usciamo da qui, Dean” sussurra, e adesso la sua voce suona _giusta_ ed i suoi occhi sono grandi e limpidi. L'idea che non possano riuscire non lo sfiora nemmeno; la sua fiducia gli scalda il cuore.

La bolla di pace in cui si sono avvolti scoppia all'improvviso, quando una risatina spezza il loro silenzio contemplativo. C'è un sorriso viscido sulla faccia paonazza della guardia, un misto di interesse, disprezzo e scherno. “Ma guardatevi, incestuosi e pure froci… siete fortunati a non essere stati beccati in Idaho, lì quelli come voi vengono rinchiusi a vita.”

Dean stringe i denti, le unghie che affondano nel palmo per lo sforzo di non dargli corda. L'uomo prende il loro silenzio per un invito a proseguire “Ma dimmi, sei tu la puttana?” domanda in tono colloquiale, sorridendo a Sam “è a te che piace prenderlo? Anche se con quella bocca, scommetto che è lui il più bravo a fare po-” la frase si spezza in un gemito di dolore quando Dean, veloce come un lampo, agguanta la sua camicia attraverso lo spioncino (che l'idiota ha pensato bene di lasciare aperto per insultarli meglio) e fa sbattere la sua testa contro la porta.

C'è un largo sorriso sul suo volto; largo, ma per nulla amichevole. La sua voce è calma, quasi glaciale. “Mi sembri un po' troppo interessato all'argomento, amico” sottolinea la parola con un secondo strattone. Il tonfo è disgustoso e umidiccio -un taglio superficiale in una zona fortemente irrorata di sangue è ciò che basta a trasformare la scena in uno splatter di serie zeta.

“Fermati, Dean!”

Sam gli si avvicina con cautela, protende una mano verso quella che ancora stringe la divisa del malcapitato. Apre un dito alla volta, con calma determinazione. Dean deve avere lo sguardo svuotato, quando gli si accascia contro respirando pesantemente, il corpo ancora scosso dai brividi. “Va tutto bene” sussurra l'altro, sfiorando le nocche ammaccate. “Sammy...”

Il cacciatore più giovane lo allontana dalla porta e lo trascina fino allo scarno letto; lui obbedisce, seguendolo come un automa. Viene ricompensato da un piccolo sorriso, mentre Sam preme sul suo petto perché si sdrai. La rabbia l'ha abbandonato, lasciandolo privo di forze, ma riesce ancora a sussurrare un _quel figlio di puttana_ a mezza voce, prima di addormentarsi di botto.

*****

Evadono senza troppi problemi, rubando le chiavi alla stessa guardia - _un tale idiota non l'aveva mai visto_. Dean preme sull'acceleratore; raggiungono il bunker nella metà del tempo che sarebbe stato necessario. La serratura scatta ed è solo allora che Dean rilassa le spalle, inclina un angolo della bocca verso l'alto e proclama a gran voce la sua voglia di birra.

Sulle nocche della mano destra, strette attorno alla bottiglia umida di condensa, il viola dei lividi è l'unica macchia di colore.


End file.
